


Discontent

by WaterDarkE



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Analysis, Canon Compliant, F/M, Hint of romance, Let's pretend S2 doesn't exist, Somewhere between S1 and S2, The movies and three cases do tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 08:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21268286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaterDarkE/pseuds/WaterDarkE
Summary: Sometime after the situation with SeaUN and after Kougami returns to Japan as part of the Ministry of Foreign Affairs, Akane speaks with Kougami in the privacy of her apartment about the Sybil system and her thoughts about the future and what is to come. Passing on the baton in case something happens to her.





	Discontent

**Author's Note:**

> Hypothetically, this takes place between S1 and S3. The cases are included but let’s pretend that S2 never existed. The stars of this fanfiction will be Akane Tsunemori and Kougami Shinya, but is not a shipping fiction, but rather a possible headcanon of a scenario where Akane and Kougami meet again after Case 3 or so. Having just watched the second episode of S3 on Amazon Prime, I feel like I have a better feel of the current state of these characters, and what they are thinking of, and what they want to achieve. It’s obviously not the most accurate, but I can say I tried.

In the days, months, and years that followed reuniting with Kougami at Shambala and the situation with SeaUN, Akane found herself lost in thought. Sometimes during breaks during her work at the MWPSB, sometimes when driving home from work, and sometimes when she would lie in bed, trying to sleep. Mulling over the Sibyl System. At the time, she was resting in her apartment, using her laptop before going to sleep and sipping hot chocolate. Luckily, the weekend started tomorrow and she was off duty, but she could be called in at any minute depending on what the MWPSB needed her for. The work was grueling when she was called in, but the benefits were there and she liked her work for the most part. 

Following the protocol of the Sibyl System, even if she disagreed with its form of justice, she found herself upholding the system on a daily basis, while maintaining her bright and permanently unclouded hue. But, after researching the system more, and learning about the successful governments from the past centuries, she has come to realize that the Sybil system has numerous flaws. She cannot deny that it has brought a much needed era of peace and prosperity to Japan, but at what cost?

_First, because the Sibyl System was a hive mind of criminally asymptomatic brains and were always connected together, creating an incredibly complex network that had the necessary processing power to judge all of the citizens in Japan and at times outside of Japan, with SeaUN being an example of that, there is a loss in the value of individualism and individual will. Makishima was an example of this, as he found himself alone in this strict society, unable to be judged due to his mindset being divergent enough from the rest of the population to be unable to be properly judged. Thus, he tried to find the meaning of his life, decided to not join Sibyl to maintain his individuality, and caused many crimes to see the splendor of human emotions and will when at their mental limits and capabilities. He was incredibly intelligent, but also unredeemable. Kougami could relate to him the most, leading him to killing Makishima at the end, as a form of catharsis and for the sake of revenge and the lives of the many people Makishima killed to achieve his goals. _

_Next, because the Sibyl System is made of human minds, and wasn’t an advanced AI, it had biases and preferences while having a sort of god complex, believing it to be the most superior being in the society it has created and maintained. This prevents it from being truly neutral as an entity, and working towards its own benefit rather than making the most logical decision at the time, instead of promoting its own needs. _

_Third, the Sibyl System is made up of a small sample size. So, it cannot fathom why certain individuals do what they do, especially when it in itself is made up of a small sample size, of barely over 200 brains. A bigger sample size could be to its benefit, but maintaining a larger size may be to its detriment as not every mind agrees with the collective will of Sybil and may cause the system to fail from too many conflicts to keep track of. _

She could think of other reasons, but her head started to hurt after a certain point. Putting down her cup, she closed her laptop, powering it down. And then she checked her messages as her phone dinged.

The message stated, “I’m here.”

Feeling a hint of excitement before calming down, Akane hopped out of her bed and walked toward the front door, opening it to prevent her guest from waiting too long.

* * *

”Kougami, thanks for coming.” She smiled brightly at his familiar, yet also unfamiliar face. He seemed to be a bit more mature than the last time they met, as it has been a few years. His hair has grown out, and he wore a casual black tee, an army jacket, and cargo pants and thick boots.

”It has been a while, Akane.” He offered a ruggedl hand, and she accepted it, The rough feeling was pleasant to her hands. But his very physical present was the greatest gift he could have given her.

”Well… Come in. Would you like anything to drink?”

”Just some water would be fine.” He then sniffed the air, curiosity filling his eyes.

”Akane, I didn’t think you would smoke. I smell one of my favorite brands in here.”

”I don’t.” She sat down on her couch and gestured to Kougami to take a seat which he took with a sigh. “When I’m stuck on a case, I light one of your favorite cigarettes.” She took out a cigarette box from her pants pocket. “It allows me to remember your presence, your voice, and your mindset. And think deeply of how you solve problems, making my own deductions far easier.”

He chuckled at her words. “I’m glad that my cigs helped you out. But now, I’m back, so you don’t really need them as much anymore. You could just talk to me directly.”

”That’s true. But…” She took a deep breath, as she has been wanting to say this to him for a while. “I need your feedback on something I have been wondering. Because not only do we already get along very well, but I think at this point, we have similar goals and wishes.”

”Sure. What’s on your mind?”

She held her hands closely together in her lap. “Recently, I have been mulling over the Sibyl System and its flaws. Because of how important it is in modern Japanese society, its utility is undeniable. However, its flaws become all the more apparent, as shown by Makishima, by the problems in SeaUN, and in the cases I have been handling lately. It’s frustrating, but it leaves me filled with discontent. I want people to feel that they are liberated from the system someday in the future, so they can live freely, without having to rely on a system to live fulfilling, purposeful lives.”

_“Our society succeeded in quantifying people’s psychological and mental states. Based on the Psycho-Pass, the numerical value of the soul, people can be judged before they commit crimes. They are judged by the Ministry of Welfare’s massive surveillance network, the Sibyl System. Thanks to this system and a long policy of isolation, Japan escaped the tragedy of global strife and became the only peaceful nation. But at what cost? What have we forgotten? The answers are shrouded in darkness, along with the true crimes that lurk in our society.”_

_“We must pursue justice, even at the cost of a peaceful society. Whenever those who seek the same truth appear, I decide to entrust my mission to them. I believe that they will be the hounds who will reach the unseen enemy.”_

Concern covered Kougami’s face as he heard her words. “If you are speaking like that, is something going to happen to you?”

“My role as an Inspector has been limited for years. Under the Sybil System, I am too constricted by society’s needs. I have been noticing that my hue is becoming cloudy because of my discontent and dissatisfaction with it, if slowly. I think the Sibyl System has noticed this and is carefully monitoring me. At this point, my thoughts, my dreams, my ambitions will be for nothing once my hue become cloudy enough for the System to determine its judgement upon me. Compared to you, who are now under the Ministry of Foreign Affairs, like Ginoza, I’m on a tight leash, as I have always have been. But my constraints have been becoming too much, and far too noticeable for my liking. So, I will be taking action soon. Something I cannot take back, but afterwards, I will be liberated from Sybil’s constraints.”

“Do you want to tell me about it?”

“Sadly no. It could lead you and Ginoza to be in trouble for assisting me.” She shook her head. “It’s something I have to do myself.” She sighed for a moment. “I want this world to change, no matter the sacrifice, with restraint of course.”

“You know Akane. You sound so much like Makishima right now. Do you hear him as well, his echo?”

“You hear him too?” Akane looked at him with surprise. “Yes, I do. He moved me, just as much as he has moved you. I realize now the reasoning behind his words, and just how constraining society can be, enough that the darkness can still lurk beneath the surface. He too gives me guidance when I need it the most, just like your imagined voice in my head.”

“If you hear him clearly, it means you are just like me, and are becoming just like him.” Kougami sighed deeply. “There is no turning back, with what you need to do. Just stay safe Akane.”

“I know.” She looked at him with both a strong sense of confidence and inner will and determination. “And also, if something happens to me, please take care of and help those who will take my place.”

“I see… It’s that serious. You may become just like Professor Saiga, locked in confinement.”

“That would be the best result of my actions. To achieve my goals through others because I cannot achieve them on my own.” She smiled wryly for a moment before returning to her usual calm expression. Looking at her watch, she looked slightly shocked. “It has gotten quite late. I didn’t realize we would talk so long. So, Kougami.” Akane extended her hand to him. “ Would you mind spending the night with me? You can go back tomorrow. Or maybe we can spend the weekend together.” There was a slight sound of urgency in her voice, a need, and a yearning. 

“I would love to.” He accepted her hand, and while standing up together, they walked towards the bedrooms, talking along the way, just like old friends. As they knew, that the time they had together was already limited. He working under the MInistry of Foreign Affairs. And for her, who will be facing the consequences of her future actions and decisions.


End file.
